


Stickball chat

by KweenKevin



Series: Exy chats [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Chats, Fun, I adore the nicknames, Tags will be updated, hahaha, how are they all impossible, or should I say the NICKYnames?, poor kevin, the foxes and the trojans are friends, they all hate on Kevin, wow I am amazing with writing happy stuff, xmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: A chat between the foxes and the trojans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hi, I've been trying to upload this since August!!! I am glad I finally got to do it. This will be updated. Have fun and thx for reading!

(Jeremy Knox made this group)

(Jeremy Knox added Jean Moreau)  
(Jeremy Knox added Laila Dermott)  
(Jeremy Knox added Sara Alvarez)  
(Jeremy Knox added Kevin Day)  
(Jeremy Knox added Neil Josten)  
(Jeremy Knox added Andrew Minyard)  
(Jeremy Knox added Renee Walker)  
(Jeremy Knox added Allison Reynolds)  
(Jeremy Knox added Aaron Minyard)  
(Jeremy Knox added Matt Boyd)  
(Jeremy Knox added Dan Wilds)  
(Jeremy Knox added Nicky Hemmick)

//Jeremy Knox// Hi!!!!! Made this gc to talk with eachother (foxes+ me laila Alvarez and jean) and have fun!😊😊 ((12:45))

//Jean Moreau// God Jer, srsly?? ((12:46))

//Nicky Hemmick// OOOOH FUN!!!!!!! I CALL DIBS ON CHOOSING NICK(Y)NAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
((12:47))

//Neil Josten// Oh no, not this again🙄  
((12:47))

(Nicky Hemmick changed the group name to stickball obsessed)  
(Nicky Hemmick changed his nickname to Nickgay)  
(Nickgay changed Neil Josten's nickname to Exy is life)  
(Nickgay changed Jean Moreau's nickname to Dicktator Dickraven)  
(Nickgay changed Jeremy Knox' nickname to Captain fricking Sunshine)  
(Nickgay changed Kevin Day's Nickname to Captain Fricking Sunshine is life)  
(Nickgay changed Matt Boyd's nickname to mom)  
(Nickgay changed Dan Wilds' nickname to dad)  
(Nickgay changed Aaron Minyard's nickname to doctor glare)  
(Nickgay changed Andrew Minyard's nickname to gay disaster)  
(Nickgay changed laila dermott's nickname to I think she's a goalie)  
(Nickgay changed Renee's nickname to yeah, she's def a goalie)  
(Nickgay changed Sara Alvarez' nickname to Captain sunshine 2.0)  
(Nickgay changed Allison Reynolds' nickname to pretty princess) 

//mom// LOL accurate  
((12:55))

//dad// jup  
((12:56))

//Doctor glare// 🙄🙄🙄 with you guys interrupting me, I won't be one, I need to study guys  
((12:57))

//gay disaster// dude, we are literally playing video games  
((12:57))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// not true nicky, I cannot help it he has a decent team  
((12:58))

//Dicktator Dickraven// Dude, back in the nest you could not shut up about him and his team and even now you ask me to say hi every time we talk🙄 after half a year I knew every Trojan by heart bc of you.  
((12:59))

//Captain fricking sunshine is life// FOXES WHERE ARE YALL??? PRACTISE STARTS IN LIKE TEN MINUTES  
((12:59))

//I think she's a goalie// OMG JEAN THAT NICKNAME IS GONNA BE USED IRL YOU'RE SO FUCKED😂😂  
((13:00))

//Captain sunshine 2.0// YES😂  
((13:00)) 

//Captain fricking Sunshine// awh thanks kev, but I like someone else🤗  
((13:00))

//I think she's a goalie// yeah, well I wonder who tf you could like  
((13:01))

//Exy is life// what the shit nicky. Not impressed😑😑  
((13:01))

(Nickgay changed Exy is life's nickname to Hobo)

//gay disaster// That's tru, you have no sense of fashion neil  
((13:02)) 

//pretty princess// hate to agree with the monster™ but got to agree neil  
((13:02))

//captain fricking sunshine is life// Guys, practice!!!! LIKE RN!!!!!  
((13:04))

//Dicktator Dickraven// honestly I don't know how y'all survive him, I'm so sorry @ all the foxes  
((13:05)) 

//Captain sunshine// gtg guys, practice🙄😑  
((13:06))

//captain sunshine 2.0// more like, kiss a certain dicktator, practice only starts in 30 min, jerms  
((13:06))

//doctor glare// Why is almost everyone who playes exy LGBTQ+???? I mean, not to hate but I'm feeling kinda outnumbered😑😑😑  
((13:07))

//I think she's a goalie// wait which one of y'all is LGBTQ+?  
((13:08))

//nickgay// gay af  
((13:08))

//gay disaster//obviously  
((13:08))

//hobo// demi ig?  
((13:09))

//yeah, she's def a goalie// lesbian  
((13:10))

//pretty princess// same  
((13:11))

//Captain fricking sunshine// bi  
((13:11))

//Dicktator Dickraven// gay here🙋  
((13:11))

//Captain sunshine 2.0// wait, so in this whole gc only kev, matt, dan and that one minyard (lol forgot his name) (the doctor one) are straight??? HELL YEAH!  
((13:12)) 

//hobo// guys we really need to start practise, kev is bout one sec away from becoming a new Riko/my dad and kill us all...  
((13:12))

//Captain sunshine is life// PRACTISE. NOW. (Btw, Jeremy, I'm Bi, how dare you think I'm straight) THE REST OF YOU. PRACTISE. OR I'LL DRILL YOUR ASSES OFF.  
((13:13))

//dad// Day, I'm still the captain so fuck off  
((13:14))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xmas is coming up. The foxes make fun of Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I apologize for the lack of some characters *humhum* Aaron, laila, alvarez, Renee...  
> 2) here are the nicknames:  
> Kevin: Captain Fricking Sunshine is life  
> Jeremy: Captain Fricking Sunshine  
> Neil: Hobo  
> Andrew: Gay Disaster  
> Aaron: Doctor Glare  
> Nicky: Nickgay  
> Laila: I think she's a goalie  
> Jean: Dicktator Dickraven  
> Matt: mom  
> Dan: dad  
> Allison: pretty princess  
> Thea: Big Dick Energy

//Captain Fricking Sunshine// Hey everyone! X-Mas party at USC? To celebrate that we are gonna kick your asses @thefoxes?  
((13:23))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// Ooh yes, everything for you my dear Jeremy❤❤❤ I'll give you my life *swoons*  
((13:25))

//Captain Fricking sunshine// ??? Kevin??? You okay???  
((13:25))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// More than okay because you answered me, my love❤😍  
((13:26))

//Dicktator Dickraven// Kevin, back off  
((13:26))

Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// What you talking bout J?  
((13:27))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// OWH FUCK YOU ANDREW  
((13:27))

//Gay Disaster// What you talking bout? I never did anything  
((13:28))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// HE JUST WINKED AT ME!!!  
((13:28))

//Hobo// don't speak nonsense kevin, andrew doesn't wink  
((13:29))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// HE JUST WINKED TOO!!!!  
((13:29))

(Captain Fricking Sunshine is life just left the chat)

(Captain Fricking Sunshine added Kevin Day)

(Nickgay changed Kevin Day's user name to Captain Fricking Sunshine is life)

//Captain Fricking Sunshine// now that that's over, you guys coming?  
((13:31))

//Nickgay// WE LOVE TO  
((13:32))

//Gay Disaster// speak for yourself  
((13:32))

//dad// don't worry Jeremy, we'll be there😉  
((13:33))

//dad// ALL of us *humhum* talking to you minyards  
((13:33))

//doctor Glare// 😑  
((13:34))

//Hobo// should be lit!  
((13:34))

//Nickgay// omg @mom what did we creat😳😳😳  
((13:35))

//mom// honestly? Idk  
((13:35))

//mom// @trojans what y'all want for Xmas?  
((13:35))

//dad// foxes also allowed to answer  
((13:36))

//Gay Disaster// be allowed to leave this chat?  
((13:37))

//dad// pass, find something better  
((13:37))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// quick question @captain fricking sunshine, can I bring Thea? She'll be in SoCal anyway  
((13:38))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine// Ofc!!!! The more the merrier  
((13:38))

(Dicktator Dickraven added Theadora Muldani)

//Dicktator Dickraven// Jere made me  
((13:40))

(Nickgay changed Theadora Muldani's username to Currently Sucking Day)

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// NICKY  
((13:41))

//Nickgay// 🙄 you no fun  
((13:41))

(Nickgay changed Currently Sucking Day’s username to The Only One Who Tops Kevin)

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// NICHOLAS ESTABAN HEMMICK  
((13:42))

//Nickgay// that's me?😊  
((13:42))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// CHANGE IT BEFORE I CHANGE IT  
((13:43))

//Nickgay// 🙄  
((13:43))

(Nickgay changed The Only One Who Tops Kevin’s username to Big Dick Energy)

//Nickgay// LAST CHANCE KEVIN. THIS ONE STAYS  
((13:44)) 

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// Yeah, this one is kinda accurate  
((13:45))

//Nickgay// so the others weren't?😏  
((13:45))

//dad// OOOOOOKAY BACK TO XMAS PRESENTS  
((13:46))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine// it's enough for me if y'all come  
((13:47))

//Dicktator Dickraven// he wants tickets to Disney  
((13:47))

//Nickgay// I'M COMING WITH!!!  
((13:48))

//Hobo// How can you get tickets for a movie company??  
((13:48))

//Nickgay// Omg Neil stop making me cry😭  
((13:49))

//dad// okay so Disney tickets the rest?!?!?  
((13:49))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine// Jean would like books or harry potter merch  
((13:50))

//Dicktator Dickraven// I don't need anything (fuck off Jere)  
((13:50))

//I think she's a goalie// anything is good for me and Alverez  
((13:51))

//Nickgay// gay stuff is always welcome  
((13:51))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// for you guys not to lose and play normally? Does that count?  
((13:52))

//dad// GOD DAY, you and andrew are exactly the same  
((13:52))

//dad// to specify bc I think I have to with you no it doesn't count  
((13:53))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// comparing me with andrew is low, even for you Wilds  
((13:53))

//pretty princess// god you guys are annoying🙄 @CaptainFrickingSunshine, I'll text you a list  
((13:55))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine// thank you  
((13:55))

//Big Dick energy// why the shit am I in this chat???  
((14:00))

//Captain Fricking Sunshine is life// honestly? Don't ask me  
((14:01))

//Big Dick Energy// lol Kev your nickname is accurate af  
((14:02))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when am author is sick and the exy puppy is bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the names in () for the first nicknames, here's a cheat list for the rest:
> 
> Andrew: Had red streaks once  
> Aaron: also had red streaks once  
> Kevin: exhibitionist  
> Thea: gets turned on by a specific person wearing make up  
> Neil: walked into a tree while proclaiming he/she never would  
> Nicky: blowed a dude in the middle of a party  
> Matt: Broke Dan's nose  
> Jeremy: ate a whole notebook when younger  
> Jean: talks fluently 4 languages  
> Renee: has brown hair  
> Dan: wanted to make Kevin Vice captain

Captain Sunshine (Jeremy): BoooooooOOOooooored

Captain Sunshine: B

Captain Sunshine: O

Captain Sunshine: R

Captain Sunshine: E

Captain Sunshine: D

((captain Sunshine changed Dicktator Dickraven his name to Denim pants))

Pretty princess (Ally): @Denim Pants, I have the feeling Jeremy is bored

Denim Pants (Jean): Too bad, I am studying

Hobo (Neil): Hey guys!

Nickgay (Nicky): what's up

Captain Sunshine: I'm bored, safe me

Mom (Matt): heyyyyy

Captain Sunshine: Great! Let's play a game! 

Pretty Princess: I might have an idea, gimme a sec

((pretty princess changed everyone's nickname))

Pretty Princess: I call it game of secrets. I changed everyone's nickname to a harmless secret they told me guess who's who

Exhibitionist: can I get an out?

Ate a whole notebook when younger: who's that @exhibitionist

Talks fluently 4 languages: I know who

Walked into a tree while proclaiming he/she never would: ^ is moreau, right?

Pretty Princess: Ding ding ding we have a winner

Gets turned on by some specific person wearing makeup: @exhibitionist is Kev

Pretty Princess: jup!

Walked into a tree while proclaiming he/she never would: ew

Once blowed a dude in the middle of a party: ew

Broke Dan's nose: ew

Had brown hair: don't shame Kevin for being who he is

Exhibitionist: it's bullshit

Gets turned on by a specific person wearing make up: it's not Bullshit, babe

Exhibitionist: stfu Thea

Had red streaks once: when did I even tell you this

Once blowed a dude in the middle of a party: and proud of it

Walked into a tree while proclaiming he/she would never: @had red streaks once, Andrew

Ate a whole notebook when younger: Oooh did he???

Also has read streaks once: oh god no

Ate a whole notebook when younger: AARON IS THAT U PLS TELL ME IT'S U IS IT A TWIN THING???????????????????

Pretty Princess: it's Aaron yeah

Once blowed a dude in the middle of a party: it's def a twin thing

Once blowed a dude in the middle of a party: they also Txt very similar

Also has red streaks once: we do not

Had red streaks once: we do not

Broke Dan's nose: omg

Walked into a tree while proclaiming he/she would never: this is lit

Broke Dan's nose: i-

Once blowed a dude in the middle of a party: i-

Wanted to make Kevin vice captain: i-

Pretty Princess: i-

Walked into a tree while proclaiming he/she would never: r u guys ok?????

Ate a notebook when younger: di-did Neil just use slang?

Pretty Princess: how r we sure it's not Andrew making fun of us??

Walked into a tree while proclaiming he/she would never: Andy ain't that mean

Broke Dan's nose: I- ANDY?????

Once blowed a dude in the middle of a party: SKSJSJK BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

Exhibitionist: Is that true @wanted to make Kevin vice captain?

Wanted to make Kevin vice captain: eh

Broke Dan's nose: okay that's Dan, but who is the rest @ate a notebook when younger @Had brown hair????

Blowed a dude in the middle of a party: u not gonna ask abt me? :(

Broke Dan's nose: Nicky we all know that's u, ur gay

Blowed a dude in the middle of a party: at least I didn't break my gf's nose

Broke Dan's nose: you don't have a gf

Blowed a dude in the middle of a party: no but i have a very strong and hot bf

(Broke Dan's nose added Eriklose)

Broke Dan's nose: Erik, collect ur gay

Blowed a dude in the middle of a party: SKSJSKSJSKS

Broke Dan's nose: no one answered my question :(

Talks fluently four languages: Jere ate a notebook

Ate a notebook when younger: I did not!!! Laila claims I did but it was the dog!!!!

Had brown hair: We believe you, Jeremy :)

Pretty Princess: Damn Renee that sounded passive aggressive

Ate a notebook when younger: tis okay guys I'm not bored anymore

*ate a notebook when younger and speaks fluently four languages went offline*

Broke Dan's nose: 👀👀👀👀


End file.
